Kikanuti
Kikanuti is the goddess of the desert goblins, known as bhukas. She is one of the rare good-aligned deities of the goblinoids. Bhukas believe that Kikanuti brought them forth from the Lower World, a great cavern that they call the Second Womb. She nurtures and protects them in the Upper World from more savage races and against the harsh desert environment. Kikanuti appears most frequently as a bhuka woman with braids of corn, dressed in a brightly-painted tunic. She also takes many other forms. Her symbol is a clay pot painted with a stylized bird. Priestesses of the bhukas are called Grandmother. Her worshipers participate in ritual dances wearing masks. Kikanuti and her followers are on bad terms with the head of the goblin pantheon Maglubiyet. They believe that he enslaves his people and keeps them underground, cut off from the light and the joys of life. Kikanuti's holy weapon is a mace. KIKANUTI Lesser God Symbol: Clay pot painted with a stylized bird. Home Plane: Alignment: Neutral Good Portfolio: Protection, fertility Worshipers: Goblins Cleric Alignments: CG, LG, NG Domains: Earth, Good, Magic, Protection, Plant, Summer Favored Weapon: Light Mace Kikanuti is the Patron Goddess of the Bhuka people, and they believe she has rescued them from the darkness of the Underworld and brought them to the surface. Dogma Kikanuti firmly opposes Maglubiyet and the evil Goblinoid races, but she is not willing to risk her children, and advises them to always avoid conflict if they can. Clergy and Temples Each Bhuka village has a ceremonial pit covered with a lid of painted hides. All ceremonies take place here. Kikanuti only has female priests, and they are generally the head of each village presiding over a council of elders. KIKANUTI Cleric 20, Druid 20 Large Outsider (Good) Divine Rank: 10 Hit Dice: 20d8+200 plus 20d8+200 plus 20d8+200 (1080 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 80 ft. (16 squares) Armor Class: 62 (-1 Size, +10 Dex, +23 Natural, +10 Deflection, +10 Divine), touch 39, flat-footed 52 Base Attack/Grapple: +50/+61 Attack: +5 Light Mace +71 melee (1d4+1d6+12) or spell +66 melee/+69 ranged touch Full Attack: +5 Light Mace +71/+66/+61/+56 melee (1d4+1d6+12) or spell +66 melee/+69 ranged touch Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Domain Powers, Salient Divine Abilities, Spell-Like Abilities, Turn Undead 17/day Special Qualities: Divine Immunities, DR 20/Epic, Fire Resistance 15, Spell Resistance 42, Spontaneous Casting of Divine Spells, Understands/Speaks/Reads all Languages, Speak directly to all beings within 10 miles, Remote Communication, Godly Realm, Teleport w/out Error at Will, Plane Shift at Will, Divine Aura (1000', DC 32), Wild Shape 5/day (elemental 3/day), Animal Companion, Nature Sense, Wild Empathy, Woodland Stride, Trackless Step, Resist Nature's Lure, Venom Immunity, A Thousand Faces, Timeless Body Saves: Fort +56, Ref +50, Will +59 Abilities: Str 24, Dex 30, Con 30, Int 30, Wis 36, Cha 35 Skills: Bluff +45, Climb +40, Concentration +89, Craft (Pottery) +66, Diplomacy +99, Gather Information +45, Handle Animal +68, Heal +92, Hide +43, Knowledge (Arcana, History, Religion, The Planes) +43, Knowledge (Nature) +72, Listen +69, Move Silently +43, Profession (Farmer) +60, Search +43, Sense Motive +46, Sleight of Hand +47, Spellcraft +93, Spot +69, Survival +73, Swim +63, Tumble +43 Feats: Augment Healing, Blind-Fight, Combat Casting, Consecrate Spell, Earth Devotion, Enlarge Spell, Extend Spell, Good Devotion, Greater Spell Penetration, Holy Potency, Imbued Healing, Maximize Spell, Protection Devotion, Protective Ward, Quicken Spell, Reach Spell, Sacred Boost, Spell Focus (Good), Spell Penetration, Touch of Healing, Transdimensional Spell Divine Immunities: Ability Damage, Ability Drain, Acid, Cold, Death Effects, Disease, Disintegration, Electricity, Energy Drain, Mind-Affecting Effects, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep, Stunning ,Transmutation, Imprisonment, and Banishment. Salient Divine Abilities: Area Divine Shield, Command Plants, Divine Earth Mastery, Divine Inspiration, Divine Shield, Extra Domains (Protection, Plant, Summer), Gift of Life, Life and Death Domain Powers: +2 on Wisdom Based Skill Checks during summer, Turn Air Creatures 18/day, Cast Good spells at +1 caster level, Protective Ward 1/day, Rebuke Plant Creatures 18/day, use magic devices like scrolls/spells as a 5th level Wizard Spell-Like Abilities: Kikanuti can cast the following spells at will as Spell Like Abilities: Aid, Animate Plants, Antimagic Field, Barkskin, Blade Barrier, Command Plants, Control Plants, Control Weather, Dispel Evil, Dispel Magic, Earthquake, Elemental Swarm, Entangle, Holy Aura, Holy Smite, Holy Word, Identify, Imbue with Spell Ability, Impede Sun's Brilliance, Iron Body, Magic Circle Against Evil, Magic Stone, Mordenkainen's Disjunction, Nystul's Magic Aura, Mind Blank, Plant Growth, Prismatic Sphere, Protection from Energy, Protection from Dessication, Protection from Evil, Protection from Spells, Repel Wood, Repulsion, Sanctuary, Shambler, Shield Other, Skin of the Cactus, Soften Earth and Stone, Spell Immunity, Spell Resistance, Spike Stones, Stone Shape, Stoneskin, Storm of Vengeance, Summon Monster IX (Good only), Sunbeam, Sunburst, Sunstroke, Wall of Stone, Unearthly Heat, Wall of Thorns. Caster Level is 20. Save DC is 34 plus the spell level. Cleric Spells Per Day: 6/9/8/8/8/8/6/6/6/6; Base DC=22 plus spell level Druid Spells Per Day: 6/9/8/8/8/8/6/6/6/6; Base DC=22 plus spell level Possessions: +5 Defending, Merciful, Holy Surge Light Mace Other Divine Powers As a Lesser deity, Kikanuti may take a 10 on any check. She treats a roll of '1' on an Attack Roll or Saving Throw normally and not as an automatic failure. She is immortal. Senses: Kikanuti can see, hear, touch, and smell at a distance of 10 miles. As a Standard Action she can perceive anything within 10 miles of her worshipers, holy sites, objects, or any location where one of her titles or name was spoken in the last hour. She can extend his senses to up to 5 locations at once. She can block the sensing power of deities of his rank or lower at up to two remote locations at once for 10 hours. Portfolio Powers: Kikanuti sense any act involving cooperation or gaining/losing territory the instant it happens and retains the sensation for up to 6 weeks after the event occurs. Automatic Actions: Bargrivyek can use any xxx as a Free Action if the DC for the task is 20 or lower. She can perform up to 5 Free Actions each round. Create Magic Items: Kikanuti can create items involving protection or fertility as long as the items market price does not exceed 30,000 GP. Category:Lesser deities Category:Goblin pantheon